Steven Universe Rise of the Lucid Jewels
by Deadshot55
Summary: (Set in an alternate universe right before the start of season 3.) The Cluster still poses a threat to earth and the crystal gems are prepared to finally face it. Suddenly, they are attacked by a strange girl with a gem with powers that rivals a diamonds, who decimates Beach City. After this the gems discover a dark secret that Rose kept from all of them. Steven is far from alone.
1. Prolouge

Steven Universe

Rise of the Lucid Jewels

Prologue

Earth, 2/20/2015

"Who am I? What am I?" the thoughts raced through the child's mind. All it could remember was growing, pain, and a woman in blue trapped at the bottom of the ocean. He looked up to see several men in suits looking at him in wonder. Then the tank opened and let the child stand up.

"Good, now bring in the creature and see what happens," said one of the men.

The door on the other side to reveal a giant scorpion with a gem stone for a head.

"What is that?" the child wondered.

The creature attacked the child but dodged the strike from the creature with incredible speed. Instinctively the child pounced at the creature and struck the creature sending it through the wall. The creature lay limp for a second before receding into its gem in a puff of smoke. He grabbed the gem and instantly felt the energy from it be absorbed into his body. It felt good to him, like the smell of rose pedals. He wanted more, He needed more!

"Good work gentlemen, Project Grey Horse is a success," the man in the room above shook each of his colleague's hands.

"Is that my name, Grey Horse?" The child asked aggressively.

Each of the men turned in shock, the child wasn't programed to speak, it was only supposed to know basic orders or assignments, but not speak. One of the men grabbed his gun nervously. The child grew angry at the men who looked at him with terror

"I asked you people a questioned," a katana style sword appeared out of nowhere on the child's right hand, the blade ebony black, with a grey hilt "Is that my name?"

The man in the front group stepped forward, "No, your name is M6 Cut 49, but I nicknamed you Michael," he said in a kind voice. The others began to grab weapons from the emergency army. The child looked softened a bit, but still held a terrifying sneer.

"Are you my father?" Michael asked

"Genetically speaking no, but I did make sure you stayed alive, while you were growing,"

"Who is then, what am I?"

"You're not ready yet, in the mean time you should..," The man was cut short as a sword came speeding towards him, impaling him through the chest. The other men stood paralyzed in fear

"Then you are of no use to me," Michael said in disgust.

"Open fire" someone shouted and all the men began to fire their guns at Michael. Michael began to twirl his sword with amazing speed deflecting each bullet that came towards him. He lifted his hand towards them forming transparent black bubbles around each of them. Michael then closed his hand shrinking the bubbles, crushing the men inside. There remains hit the floor with distinctive splat that could make even the bravest gems shiver. A bubble under Michael formed and lifted him to the room above. He looked into the mirror in front of him and saw his face. He had blonde hair that was spiked in the front, with blue eyes and a very round face with chubby cheeks. He was around 5'8 with a lean build and a black gem attached to the front of his right hand. He also noticed that he was partially naked with only a loincloth covering him. He left the room killing any guards that dare get in his way, finally stopping at a room that said "Project Grey Horse Holding Room." He went in and found a bed, one sink and toilet, a wardrobe and table with a built in stool. In the wardrobe was a dark blue shirt with a black star, a pair of camo pants and plain combat boots. On the table were a pair of goggles and a face mask. He put the close on and put the goggles above his head. He looked in the mirror above the sink and saw him in the outfit. It was a bit childish, but it would due for now. He then left the room and went back into the hallway. A firing line was waiting for him down the hall way, each of the guards shaking nervously. Michael gave an annoyed grunt and summoned a barrage of swords killing each of the guards. Blood spattered on the walls as each of them were impaled by the swords. As Michael walked down the Hallway a women met him at near the end. She was unarmed and looked at him with some interest.

"Quite the skill set you have there," She said twirling her orange hair with one finger. She wore a black suit with a white tie. Her green eyes like daggers and lips red as blood

Michael raised his sword to the women's throat. "Give me a good reason not to kill you in the next ten seconds," he said venomously

"Well, for starters I am the one who did program you to understand most of the world around you," she said in calm and jovial matter. This confused Michael, so he decided to let the women speak.

"What do you want?" Michael said with annoyance.

"Woah jeez someone's crabby,"

"Wasting my time and patients"

"I just want to help you, that's all" she said calmly.

"What could you possibly offer me?" he asked now more irritated, but intrigued.

"Well, we can first answer your question on who and what you are, and we can give access to more of those crystals you're so fond of." She pulled out pictures of creatures with gems on them. Michael grabbed them from her violently.

"Where are these creatures?" He asked an unintentional gruffness. His sword disappeared into the gem on his hand.

"Will you work with us?" she asked with a malicious grin.

Michael nodded reluctantly, he had nowhere else to go and he wanted to drain more of these gem monsters power. "Good," she said then she pulled out a picture of three women, one was tall and had maroon colored skin with an afro, the second tallest one had white skin and pink hair, the shortest one had purple skin and long white hair. "These are the Crystal Gems, and their holding a collection of those crystals at their base, break in and steal three of the gems they have locked up, you can drain the rest as a reward," she said.

Michael looked at the three women with annoyance. The look of them made him want to vomit. He gave the picture back to the woman in the suit. "Where do we start?" he asked and the two exited the facility, a trail of death and blood following them.


	2. Amber

Steven Universe

Rise of the Lucid Jewels

Chapter 1: Amber

Earth, 2/25/2016

"Is it finished yet?" Amethyst asked again to Pearl for 20th how many times in a row. They we're finally getting done with the drill so they could stop the Cluster from tearing apart the earth. Luckily for them, assembling the drill took a lot less time than anyone had expected, even Peridot impressed about how fast it took.

"Like I said five minutes ago Amethyst, I just need to upload the coordinates to the computer and then we'll be done," Pearl said with annoyance. Even after their moment at the kindergarten, Amethyst still liked to annoy Pearl, but it was more of a sisterly teasing.

"Well hurry up, we promised Steven we go play Steven-tag in five minutes." Amethyst said just as she finished with the last of the coordinates.

"We'll he won't have to wait much longer, the drills done and ready to go," Pearl said with accomplishment.

"Awesome!" Steven yelled and jumped on Pearl from a tree. "Tag you're it!" he said and ran away. Pearl turned into Stevens form.

"You're not getting away from me!" Pearl yelled and gave chase to Steven. Amethyst joined him as they ran away from Pearl laughing. Garnet and Peridot watched from a distance. Garnet smiled seeing the gems have fun for once. Peridot looked at them with confusion

"I don't get it, shouldn't we be going to the location of the cluster instead of this weird ritual?" she asked curiously.

"We're ahead of schedule Peridot, I think we deserve a little bit of a break." Garnet said as she smile when Amethyst tackled Steven playfully. Peridot grumbled to herself still not getting the concept of "a break."

Suddenly a loud boom broke the tranquility of the scene. All the gems stopped what they were doing and turned towards the direction of the boom. Several more booms followed by bright orange flashed over the tree line. Sirens could be heard in the distance of the fire department.

"Move gems!" Garnet yelled and the crystal gems ran towards the city wasting no time. They managed to reach Beach City only to find it scorched by flames. Cars were destroyed, building crumbled, the side walk scorched as if the sun had sat atop it. Steven looked on in fear as his home was being destroyed. Garnets face looked grim, even under the visor her eyes were widen with shock. Connie came running down the alley way, she had a small burn mark on her arm.

"Connie!" Steven yelled

"Steven!" Connie yelled in equal relief

"What happened? Are you ok?" Steven asked anxiously

"Yeah, I'm fine, me and my parents managed to get out of the house before the explosions started to happen, what about you? Are you ok?" she asked knowing they had obviously just arrived to Beach City, but still asked anyways to show affection towards Steven.

"Yeah I'm fine, I wasn't in town," He told her and kissed her on the check.

"Connie what happened?" Pearl asked with a gruff voice.

"I don't know, I was in the middle of my piano lessons and next thing I know the houses down the road blew up," Connie said. Then suddenly, a female humming could be heard from the distance.

"Peridot, take Connie to the base and run surveillance from the room." Garnet said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Peridot said. She grabbed Connie and ran off back to the base.

The rest of the gems ran towards the humming in the distance. They found a girl, with long, sun gold hair, brown eyes and a small dot on the center of her forehead. She wore a red t-shirt over a slick brown jacket and grey jeans. She wore brown fingerless gloves and a pair of cowboy boots with spurs on them.

"Miss, the cities on fire! Come with us, we're here to help!" Steven yelled. The girl turned to the gems, she looked around the age of 16 and gave a smile that unsettled Garnet.

"So you're the famous Crystal Gems I've heard so much about, so I hope I made a good first impression," she said cheerfully and twirled around laughing.

The gems looked at her in confusion, until they realized what she was talking about. Then Pearls face turned to anger and she summoned her spears, Garnet conjured her fist, and Amethyst brought out her whips. Steven looked at her in shock, "how could someone do this," he thought to himself

"You caused this!?" Pearl asked in rage, ready to eradicate this human.

"Well, duh, I had to do something to get your attention," The girl said with a smile.

"You're going to pay for this destruction!" Garnet yelled and pounced towards the girl. Then the unthinkable happened, the girl caught Garnets punch, to which all the gems mouths dropped in shock. The girl looked at Garnet with a false pout. "Ruby, Sapphire, that wasn't very polite. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you some manners." The girl gloves then transformed into metal gauntlets. She then punched Garnet with so much force that she sent her flying through five buildings. The rest of the gems took a step back in disbelief.

She turned towards them and clapped her hands together like she just took out the trash. "Now allow me to introduce myself, my name is Amber, Amber Red." She said with bowing like she was putting on a show. Pearl and Amethyst stepped forward shielding Steven.

"What do you want!?" Pearl yelled at Amber with new found distain.

"A few million dollars, a yacht, oh maybe a horse stable…wait I got it, a yacht so big it has horse stables on it. I'm a genius," Amber said cheerfully to Pearl and to herself.

"And Pearl thinks I'm weird and unstable." Amethyst said under breath. The Garnet charged forward Amber out of the flames of the building. Amber disappeared in a flash of orange light, just milliseconds from getting punched by Garnet. She reappeared on top of the roof of a building, sitting with her legs crossed.

"Too slow you two," she said wagging her finger. Then she stood up and threw a fireball towards Garnet. She managed to resist the heat it, but was knocked back by the force of the explosion when the fireball made contact with her. Garnet stood up and launched her gauntlets at Amber. She smirked and conjured a wall of fire, destroying them. Garnet then pounded her gauntlets to the ground and sent an electrical shock wave towards Amber. The shockwave hit her, but she just stood there taking the electricity, in fact she seemed to gain more power from it. Amber then lifted her hands above her hands and clapped them together. The flames from the building the swarmed Garnet engulfing her in an inferno of flames. While Amber was distracted Amethyst and Pearl formed Opal as quickly as possible. Opal fired three arrows at her. Amber flipped over the first, the punched the two others sending them back at Opal twice as fast. Opal managed to dodge the first one, but was hit by the second, forcing her to defuse. Pearl stood up and fired a beam of energy from her spear towards Amber who disappeared again, but as soon as she reappeared she was hit with one of Amethyst whips.

"Nice shot Amethyst!" Steven yelled cheering his fellow gems on. However, this enthusiasm was replaced with fear as Amber burned through the whip and looked the gems maliciously. Her smile was gone, replaced with a sneer that could make The Diamonds feel intimidated. She punched the ground with one of her gauntlets. The ground exploded creating shockwave with plumes of flames coming out the cracks. The shock wave sent all the gems flying back, knocking Pearl and Amethyst out. Steven clothes were burned, his favorite shirt ruined, revealing his gem. Amber walked towards them slowly, like a force of nature. The flames dancing around her as if they were her pets, excited for their next meal. She walked towards Amethyst and place her hand on Amethyst's gem.

"No," Steven said weakly. Amber looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry hun, she won't feel..." she stopped mid-sentence and her eyes widened. She looked at the pink gem on Steven's stomach.

"Your one of us!" she said astonished. Steven looked at her in confusion. "What? One of us?" he said. She let go of Amethyst gem and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Why are you working with them?" She asked with anger cutting him off mid-sentence.

"There my friends," Steven retaliated

"Your friends are weak,"

"They are not"

"Look around you brat"

Steven looked at the destruction they failed to stop.

"If you and your "friends" were so capable, you would've stopped me from doing all of this. Face it, these three pathetic excuses for gems are nothing, but delusional soldiers holding onto the ideas of a radical. You could be so much more, like me, jewels, our kin, are the future of both gem and human alike." Amber said coldly.

Stevens's eyes widen in shock. He finally understood what she was talking about, she was part human, like he was, but where did she come from, how many of them were out there, why did she refer to them as jewels.

"No, my friends aren't weak, we never give up to likes of you, and that's what makes us strong!" Stevens shield appeared on his arm and he bashed Amber in the face. She took a step back stunned.

"Suit yourself runt!" She shouted and tendrils of flames flew towards Steven, but then Garnet threw herself at Steven and moved him out of the way taking the hit. Garnet stood up her visor gone, electricity sparking off her.

"We'll meet again, crystal gems!" Amber shouted and she disappeared. Garnet relaxed and turned to Steven.

"Are you alright Steven," she said kneeling down making eye contact with him. Steven didn't answer, he just stared off into space. He and Amber were the same, hybrid of both human and gem. Was he destined to turn evil, is that what his mother intended him to be, just a weapon. These thoughts hurt his head.

"Steven!" Garnet yelled worried.

"She was like me Garnet," he said

"What do you mean?" Garnet said confused. "That monsters..."

"She's a hybrid Garnet, half human, half gem," Steven looked at her tears coming to his eyes.

"Steven, that's impossible, we would've known about others like you long before. Steven you're unique a symbol of love," Garnet said trying to comfort him

"What if I'm not, what if Rose only used my dad to create a weapon against Homeworld, Was that all I was to her? A weapon!" Steven said anger and hurt.

"Steven…" Garnet started, but Steven turned around and ran back to the house. She stood back up and sighed. She looked at Pearl and Amethyst who were starting to come too.

"Where is she!?" Pearl said angrily.

"Gone Pearl she escaped," Garnet said conjuring a new visors for herself.

Pearl punched the ground in frustration. She looked around and helped Amethyst to her feet.

"I'm going to crush that clod if she ever shows that face around here again," Amethyst said through gritted teeth.

"We have other issues to deal with right now, Steven needs us," Garnet said trying to keep her cool.

"Why what's wrong with Steven?" Pearl asked concerned.

"I'll tell you once we get back to base, we need to regroup," Garnet ordered.

Pearl and Amethyst nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Beach city Amber reappeared next to a hooded figure who was a little shorter than herself.

"You don't have wear that hood Michael," she said.

Michael raised his sword to her, she kept a blank look on her face, only cocking her brow in a bit of confusion

"You almost killed him! I told you to leave him be Amber, you're lucky the fusion got in the way" Michael said coldly lowering his sword.

"If it's any concern to you, I understand why you want him to yourself now. Why didn't you tell me he was a hybrid?" Amber asked curiously

"Steven Universe holds the power of one of the most powerful quartz ever to exist, a power he doesn't deserve." He stated

"So what gives you the right to drain his gem? If you would've told me the boy has so much potential I would have..."

"He is also my brother by blood," Michael interjected. "By my right as a son of Rose Quartz, I am the one who should be wielding that power,"

Amber rolled her eyes, "Michael and his code of honor, ask me someone obviously has watched The Last Samurai a little too much in their spare time," she thought to herself annoyed.

"Fine Michael, if you're going to be more of a crab about this than you usually are, Stevens yours to drain. I'll meet you back at headquarters," Amber said disappearing in a flash of light. Michael stood there for a second watching the flames dance on the ruined Beach City. He then slashed the air creating a portal stepping through it. The portal closed behind him and he was gone.


	3. Protocol 4

Steven Universe

Rise of the Lucent Jewels

Chapter 2: Protocol 4

Earth 2/25/16

"Peridot to Crystal Gems come in, come in Crystal Gems!" Peridot said hands frantically waving over a computer she had built. Connie was pacing outside the room desperately trying to contact Steven on his cell.

"Peridot to Crystal Gems, Come in Crystal Gems! Stars! How are you doing trying to contact Steven?" Peridot asked Connie.

"No, he not picking up his phone or anything, Peridot what if..." she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Steven running up the house. She sighed in relief and ran outside to meet him.

"Steven!" she yelled, but he ran pass her, tears in his eyes as he went to Lion who had been sleeping for most of the day. Steven then jumped in Lions mane disappearing in the pocket dimension where Rose kept her personal belongings. Connie worried for him "What happened back there," she thought. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst came running up behind her. They looked badly beaten, like a pact of rabid wolves had torn each of them apart.

"Where's Steven?" Pearl asked Connie anxiously.

"He's in the pocket dimension in Lions mane. Can someone please tell me what happen and why is Steven so upset!?" yelled Connie angrily.

"We confronted the one who attacked the city, a girl named Amber Red," Garnet said her tone grim. "She was stronger than any enemy we've ever faced. I barely kept myself together during the fight." she continued

"Yeah she was like, Bizzaro Lapis Lazuli's with all that control over fire she had," Amethyst interjected. Peridot joined them, relieved her new allies were still alive. "We still don't why she targeted us, could she be from Homeworld?" Pearl asked.

"Negative, there is no recorded of gems that have complete control over the element of fire. The closet would be a shale gem and they can only shoot fire, not control it like a weapon," Peridot stated.

"But why is Steven so upset?" Connie asked again, still worried about him.

Garnet looked away from the group which Pearl noticed.

"Garnet, what happened while we were unconscious?" Pearl asked sternly. Though Garnet was the leader, when it came to Steven, Pearl took charge in caring for him properly.

"Steven told me that he and Amber were the same," Garnet said.

"The same! how, does that monster have anything to do with Steven," Pearl yelled at Garnet.

Garnet didn't reply, she thought about what this might do to the faith they have in Rose or the way the rest would look at Steven. After some thought she finally replied after Pearl yelled at her a third time. She sighed and said in a calm, but serious voice "Because Amber Red is a human gem hybrid just like Steven." Everyone stood there in shock, mouths open, eyes widen. It seemed like an eternity til someone spoke, no one could believe Garnet.

"So the reason why Steven is so upset is…" Connie began

"Is because he thinks Rose created him to be a killing machine," Pearl finished

Garnet nodded slowly letting them take in the situation. Pearl dropped to her knee's, looking down at the floor.

"But, this is a good thing right, I mean now that we know how powerful one can be, it's a good thing Steven is on our si…" Pearl slapped Amethyst before she finished.

"How dare you talk about him that way! Like he's one of them!" she snapped.

"She's just speaking the truth Pearl, whether we like it or not we have to accept what Steven is," Peridot stated.

"So what, were going to just look at him like he's some sort of monster now!" Connie yelled at Peridot.

"There's no denying from what we saw today, even if he is on our side we have to consider the potential threat Steven is." Peridot retaliated.

"We've raised him since he was a child Peridot! You wouldn't understand!" Pearl yelled in anger.

"Enough!" Garnet shouted. Everyone turned to her in surprise, a little afraid of Garnet at this point.

"I knew this would happen if I told you all about this, I saw it and I told you anyway. I thought it might be different, that this would give you a purpose to comfort Steven not argue if he is a threat or not." Garnet said trying to calm down

"Garnet, as much as I hate to admit it, Peridot has a point. I'm not saying he's a monster, but what if him being a hybrid makes him turn into something like Amber." Amethyst said with some guilt in her voice.

"We can't think like that, what we need to do is make sure Steven is alright," Garnet stated.

"She's right, I haven't seen him this upset since after you guys destroyed that Homeworld ship." Connie said.

"What we need to do is analyze the footage of the battle and evaluate this threat," Peridot interjected.

As the gems and Connie continued to argue with one another, Steven sat in the pocket dimension of Lions mane. He looked at all of his moms items under the tree, the XXL shirt that his dad gave her, the damaged flag during the war, and the strange pyramid object. Since he couldn't breathe in this dimension, he would occasionally peak his head out of the dimension for some air. He was holding the picture of her and his dad together.

"I don't get it? Did you pretend to love him, did you have something to do with that girl we fought today?" he thought to himself. He looked at the picture, thinking it would give him some answer.

"Why did you keep so many secrets from us?" He thought in anger and he threw the picture at the tree. Instead of hitting the tree however, it hit the pyramids bubble popping it. It landed with a thud and suddenly began to move. Steven watched curiously as the pink object began to hover in midair its pointed side facing the ground. Then the bottom began to project an image of Rose, who was tinted blue.

"Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet" the hologram Rose began "If you're watching this then my worst fear has come true and my actions have now doomed the planet. I just hope Steven never watches this and if you are, believe when I say I am so sorry. I never meant to make you feel this way…"

"How can you even say that!?" Connie yelled

"It's the most logical step we take after a defeat like this, you organics could never understand," Peridot yelled back. Both she and Connie were at each other's throats, Garnet stood between them trying to calm the situation down. Then suddenly Steven stepped out of Lion mane holding the hologram projector in his hand. He had a serious look on his face, that replaced the sad and crying on he had on before. Everyone paused and looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Guys you need to see this," Steven said seriously. He let go of the projector and let the message play. Rose appeared to them.

"Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet" the hologram Rose began "If you're watching this then my worst fear has come true and my actions have now doomed the planet. I just hope Steven never watches this and if you are, believe when I say I am so sorry. I never meant to make you feel this way, but I must explained. If you are watching this then Protocol 4 has gone wrong."

"Protocol 4? Rose never mention any Protocol 4 to me," Pearl said.

"You might be wondering what Protocol 4 is and please try to understand that I did this as a failsafe just in case the three of you failed to stop a second Homeworld invasion. Protocol 4 is several weapon programs I participated in with the human authorities of this sector. Our goal was to create a super soldier that is part human part gem, we called these hybrids, jewels."

Everyone except Steven mouths dropped in shock, Rose had been helping the government make weapons. Not just any weapons, living weapons.

"In my research on earth's organic life, I discovered that the bioelectricity in an earth lifeform actually enhances the powers of a gem individually. Let's take sapphires ability to see the future, if sapphire had been a jewel her ability, in theory, could allow her to alter fate to her own whim." Garnet shuttered at the thought.

"The only problem was there was no way to transfer that energy into a gem, so I came up with a conclusion, if I couldn't give gems more power through organic, I would give the organics the power of gems. For their first experiment I gave them a strand of my gem to their first project, Project Grey Horse. The down side to this was that the jewel would take around 13-14 years to grow. Then I backed out of the projects when I met Greg," she laughed. 'That man knew how to sweep you off your feet, he made me feel like I was the most important person in the world," Pearl looked away

"But, I'm getting off topic, please I beg you if Protocol 4 has gone out of control, please put him down, he can't be allowed to rampage upon the Earth and Steven if you did hear all of this, I am sorry. I never had the intention to make you were just a weapon, you are my son, the son I wish I could see grow into the strong man you'll become one day, please take care and stay safe," she finished with tears in her eyes. Rose faded back into the projector, the message was over. Everyone stood still speechless still trying to take all this information in. Five minutes past, before Garnet spoke.

"Rose said he, she wasn't talking about Amber,"

"Your right, but that would mean," Pearl began

"That Protocol 4 created other jewels." Connie said.

"Right, but I don't think Protocol 4 was behind the attack, remember when those 10 gem shards went missing from the room a year ago?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see what this has to do with anything," Amethyst said.

"What if they weren't just lost or missed placed,"

"Garnet are you saying someone broke into the Burning Room and stole gem shards from us and used them to create more jewels." Peridot asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. We need an expert on government conspiracies if we're going to find a way to stop these jewels and whoever's working with them." Garnet said.

"You're not thinking of what I think you are thinking," Amethyst grumbled.

"Whether we like it or not Amethyst, we're going to need that idiots help," Pearl said also clearly annoyed that they would need Ronaldo's help in this.

"I don't like it either Pearl, but we don't have any other choice, Peridot watch the drill while we're gone let's move gems," Garnet ordered calmly.

As the gems left Connie pulled Steven aside.

"Are you ok," Connie asked.

"Yeah, I'm good it's just whenever I feel like I finally knew Rose, and we find this out I just… don't know what to think anymore," Steven said depressed. Connie hugged him trying to cheer him up. "If you want to talk, I'm here for you." He nodded acknowledging her support then they followed the others in suit.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the ocean, Malecite was chained to the sea floor with the weight of the ocean on top of her. So far Lapis was in control, barely keeping Jasper down. Then she sense the same feeling she had a few weeks ago, Steven was coming back. She looked around trying to find him and saw a bubble descend down to her feet. "No Steven what are you doing here? I told you to stay away," Lapis shouted at him through Malecite. The figure in the bubble stayed silent, only lifting his hand and expanding the bubble so there wasn't any water in the area. Lapis grew more aggravated and angry." What is he doing, he knows I'm powerless without the water why is he doing this," she thought to herself. Then suddenly she lost control of Malecite to Jasper, she couldn't watch and closed herself off from the sight.

"You were a fool to come down here Rose, now I have you exactly where," Jasper paused and looked at the small figure before her. "Wait a minute, you're not Rose? Who are…" she was cut off short as the figure slashed through Malecite like she was butter with its sword, landing behind Malecite. The figure took off it's hooded to reveal a face that Jasper noticed looked exactly like Rose's new face, but it was clearly not Rose.

"Her son," said Michael sheathing the sword into his gem. As soon as the swords hilt made contact with the gem, Malecite exploded separating Lapis and Jasper. They both reformed in 5 seconds, Jasper shocked at the appearance of this abomination.

"Son, that's impossible, gems can't reproduce!" Jasper said before Michael grabbed hold of the gem on her. Lapis watched in horror as Jasper began to lose color and start to glitch. Suddenly her form went into Michaels gem on his hand letting go of the now colorless gem that shattered as soon as it hit the ground. He looked at Lapis with a blank expression, but had a permanent look of anger on it.

"I'm not going to hurt you, unless you give me one," he said.

"What? Why? Who sent you?" she said

Michael slashed at the air creating a portal.

"We can talk about that once you meet my employers, now come with me or I'll have to use force." He said coldly.

Lapis looked at him, he looked almost like Steven, but taller and he had a bloodlust in his eyes. Despite the distrust she had towards this Michael, she had no other choice. She rose and walked with him through the portal, the bubble disappearing letting the water sweep Jaspers remains away.


	4. Turquoises

Steven Universe

Rise of the Lucid Jewels

Chapter 3: Turquoise

Earth, 2/25/2016

Lapis stepped out of the portal to reveal a large room with serval humans in body armor walking around. The facility was huge, even by gems standards. She looked around and saw some metal boxes with strange black round objects on the bottom. A group of humans passed her with what looked like a cross between laser light canons and the long sticks the humans called rifles.

"This way," said Michael bluntly, she followed him to a table with a digitally displayed map of the Earth. There was a woman with fire red hair wearing a business suit and a young girl with what looked like a cow rancher jacket, grey jeans, and cowboy boots.

"Ah you must be Lapis Lazuli, my name is Jean Martin and this is Amber Red," the woman in the business suit with red hair said shaking Lapis' hand

"Hiya sista, here your one for water!" Amber said in an upbeat attitude and crazed look in her eye.

"Yeah, I can control water," said Lapis uncomfortably looking at Michael as if asking "what's wrong with her" which he responded with a slight shrug.

"Well if we're going to brag about powers..." Amber began before suddenly bursting into flames. Lapis fell back in surprise and shock while Michael pinched his brow in frustration.

"Damn it Amber! What did I tell you about using your powers in The Mine!?" Jean yelled at Amber

"Awe come on you let Jade use her powers sometimes," Amber retorted.

"One, Jade is older than you…"By two seconds!" Amber interjected causing Jean to grumble in annoyance.

"Secondly, Jades powers don't involve fire or explosions!" Jean yelled.

"Fine," Amber whined as flames extinguished. "Stupid powers over the "mystic arts." Oh look at me I'm little miss spell caster who reads books and obeys the rules at all times, Na na na!" Amber grumbled to herself as she stormed off.

"Remind me again why we keep her around," Michael said in annoyance

"You know as well as I do she's more useful if she's on our side or have you forgotten the time she actually beat you in a fight," Jean said with a little smirk on her face.

"Hmph, she caught me off guard that's all," Michael stated.

"What was that!?" Lapis asked still in shock.

"Amber being well, Amber," Jean said

"That's not what I meant," Lapis said annoyed.

"Oh right you don't know. Considering that you are acquainted with Steven Universe and The Crystal Gems your familiar to the fact Steven is a hybrid," Jean began.

"Yeah, but I don't see how that has anything to do with that human bursting into flames," Lapis said.

"Everything actually, Amber, like Steven, like Michael, is a hybrid of human and gem. Michael was created by a weapons program known as Protocol 4 that was intended to prepare the earth to fight a second Homeworld invasion, he and Steven both come from the same gem" Jean further explained

"Rose!" Lapis said as her eyes widened. Jean nodded.

"My mother named my kind jewels, me being the second jewel to me made after my brother." Michael elaborated.

"A year ago Michael broke into the Crystal gems temple and stole 3 other gems which we used to create Amber, and two others. One being our communications expert Jade, and the other our specialist Silica," Jean concluded.

Lapis stood up and took a minute to let the information sink in. She had so many questions like what did they want with her? Were there more of these jewels?

"I hope you realize this is a lot to take in," Lapis said finally able to digest all of it.

"I could say the same thing about your kind's involvement in the earth history," Jean replied jokingly

"You still haven't told me why you brought me here or a good reason why I shouldn't leave and tell the crystal gems about your organization." Lapis said threateningly

"I doubt you'd tell the gems who caused your entrapment, even if one of them is currently your friend. To answer your first question, I want you to join us and become a jewel."

"What!?" Lapis looked at her like she was crazy. "Become a jewel? How was that even possible?" Lapis thought to herself.

"It's better if I show you," Jean said walking towards the med-bay of the facility. The three them entered a white room with at least a hundred beds. One bed was occupied by a human girl with light brown skin and black straight hair. She wore a white gown and had a small white gem on her the right side of her nose making it look like a piercing.

"This is our latest jewel that was grown, her name is Moonstone," Jean explained.

"What's wrong with her?" Lapis asked worryingly.

"She's dead," Michael said bluntly. Lapis looked at him in shock.

"What Michael means is that Moonstone was born without a mind. She's still alive, but she's in a vegetative state." Jean said giving Michael a look of annoyance.

"And you want me to do what exactly?" Lapis asked cocking an eye brow

"Transfer you mind into hers, all you have to do is touch her gem and your mind will take up one she would have had," Jeans answered.

Lapis thought back at the bottom of the ocean to when Michael killed and drained Jaspers gem.

"How do I know this isn't some ruse and she's just faking her current state so she can drain my gem," Lapis asked suspiciously.

"You don't, we could be lying to you or we could be telling you the truth, but if we really wanted to kill, don't you think we would have by now?" Jean asked nonchalantly.

Lapis looked at the vegetative body. Jean had a point, these people were powerful even by a gems standards. She knew that if she touched the girl there was a fifty percent chance that they were telling the truth and a fifty percent chance they were lying. However, she knew if she chose to leave they come after her and judging by what she seen by Michael and Amber, they were more than capable of killing her. So she took her chances with Moonstone. She reached towards the gem on the girl's nose and placed her hand over it. Then her form began to be sucked into the gem, but she wasn't dying. It felt as though she was simply moving into another room. Actually it felt great, like she just got a burst of energy. In seconds Lapis was gone, gem and all. Moonstone opened her eyes, they were now dark blue instead of the Pearl grey that they had been, a long blue streak was now in her hair and the gem on her nose was now a bright blueish green in the form of a rain drop. She sat up slowly, fighting a headache she had just got.

"Lapis?" Jean asked.

Moonstone turned to Jean.

"I don't think that names going to suit me anymore," she said with a smile having a new found respect for Jean.

"Oh? Then what should we call you then?" Jean asked returning the smile.

"I was thinking… Turquoise," she said as water began to form wings on her back

The robots didn't stand a chance, Lapis was loving her new powers. Now instead of being completely useless without water, she now was able to create water out of the molecules in the air, and not just water. She seemed to have control of any liquid organic or not. She also was able to transform her wings into long tendrils to attack her opponents.

As she was using her new enhanced powers as Turquoise, Jean watched her practice with Michael and his familiar Khan, a giant black bear with blood red eyes.

"Good to see the transfer worked, now we can move on to phase two." Jean said triumphantly.

"I still don't think we should've chose her to join us. The Jasper she was fused with had some personal hatred for my mother," Michael said.

"Yes, but her loyalty was with the Diamond Authority, she would have never have agreed to the master plan, with Turquoise we still have fifty percent chance she will stay with us." Jean stated.

"I hope your right Jean, otherwise she could jeopardize your mission and mine," Michael threatened.

"It's still our mission Michael, don't forget if it wasn't for me Jade would have never been born. I know she's the one person that matters to you." Jean retorted.

Michael looked away from Jean and down at Khan. The bear gave him a "You know she's right," look.

"There's still the matter in locating her shards," Michael stated changing the subject.

"Don't worry Silica's already looking for one in strawberry battlefield and Jade is keeping the Crystal Gems busy." He turned and looked back at her in acknowledgement

"Soon Homeworld and every other one of their colonies will be destroyed and will finally be rid of those parasites," Jean encouraged putting a hand Michaels shoulder. He nodded, knowing that was the main goal, to crush Homeworld so earth would be safe once and for all

"In the meantime, why don't you and Turquoise spare for a little bit. I want her ready for the battlefield in case we encounter any more gems," Jean said.

Michael nodded and moved towards the elevator down to the sparing room, his eyes glowing and a black star forming in his iris of his eyes.


	5. Jade

Steven Universe

Rise of the Lucid Jewels

Chapter Four: Jade

Earth 2016

Beach City lay in ruin, the building were either blown to bit or had managed to remain standing, but were melted from the inside out. The fire department was still fighting a few larger fires including one that had completely engulfed the amusement park. The donut shop lay in ruin with Sadie crying as Lars lay in her arms. Steven looked away from the sad scene as he, Connie, and The Gems walked down the street looking for Ronaldo. Peridot returned to the Barn to watch over the drill in case amber or any hostile were to attack it. They made their way to Greg's car wash, the people of Beach city gave them death glares. The Gems have always been strange in town, but this had crossed the line.

As they approached Greg's car wash, they began to see people setting up tents and mats to lay on. It seemed Greg had made his parking lot into a refugee camp for those who houses were destroyed. Greg was currently treating Onions burn that he required when fleeing from the inferno. When he saw Steven and the Gems he glared at them and ran off.

"Wait Onion!?" Greg yelled. Steven sighed thinking that everyone hate him now. Everyone except Connie and his dad that is.

"Hi Dad" he said depressingly

"Steven! Oh goodness are you ok!" Greg yelled relieved.

Yeah, I'm fine…I guess," Steven said looking down at the ground. Greg looked at Garnet with concern on his face, but Garnet held up one hand to signal that they would discuss that later.

"Greg, we need to know where Ronaldo is," Garnet said calmly.

Greg stroked his beard thinking of where he saw them last.

"Geez, I don't know. I saw his dad and Peedee here, but he wasn't with. Now that I think about it, his dad said that he was blogging about the fire at the Lighthouse. Guess it was one of the only parts of town that wasn't caught in the fire" He stated.

"Thank you Greg, alright Gems you hear him. The faster we find Ronaldo, the faster we can figure out what are next move is." Garnet ordered. As they left Greg put his hand on Garnets shoulder.

"Garnet what happened?" Greg asked seriously.

"Greg I would explain all that happened, but we are currently trying to figure out that ourselves. As soon as we figure out what's going on we'll let you in on the details." Garnet reassured.

Greg sighed in acceptance.

"Ok, just promise me you'll help Steven whatever he's going through. I haven't seen him like this since that Homeworld ship abducted you guys." Greg pleaded.

Garnet took off her glasses.

"Rose may have been his mother, but I have and will always look at him as my son. Something I never thought I would experience. Something we all thought we never experience. Raising a child has always been… alien to me, but right now I know he's confused. He just needs time to think. We'll talk to him when the time is right." Garnet reassured him.

Greg gave a smile of relief and waved good bye as Garnet turned to leave. Greg then turned to look for Onion. As he searched he saw people giving him dirty looks for some strange reason. As if they were blaming him for the gems being here and in turn, attracting whatever came through here. He found Onion by his mother, Vidalia.

"Hey Dal, how are you holding up?" he asked.

"My house got burned down, my kid got hurt and my yellowtail is out of a job. I'm doing just dandy Universe." She said annoyed and looking at her son's injury.

"Oh come on Dal you can't blame the Gems for what happened it's not their fault," Greg argued.

"I know that, what happened today could've been worse if they weren't around to chase her off." Vidalia answered.

"Her?" Greg asked confused

"Yeah, some weird girl wearing a jacket and spurred boots was skipping down the street and pretending to shoot at everything with hands. Thing was, everything she aimed at exploded. It was almost like some comic book villain jumped right from the pages." Vidalia stated.

Greg's was stunned. Had Rose's home planet come to invade their world again?

"I'd be careful around the gems though Greg, not too many are happy with them from what's being said. Seems the mayors blaming them for the incident and trying to get them removed from town." Vidalia warned Greg as she finished the bandage on Onions arm.

"I've been through some pretty rough situation and so have they, we can handle a town hating us." Greg said with a smile of confidence. Vidalia laughed

"Glad to see someone still can manage a smile around here. Oh by the way, we're out of medical supplies do you think you can run over the nearest town and get some supplies?" she asked.

Greg gave her thumbs up. As he left he heard some rather rude comments about him and his son. He ignored them and headed to his van. As he drove he began to think about what Dal had said about the girl. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would Homeworld invade now? Steven told me that there some sort of creature growing underground that's supposed to destroy the earth. If they think we're about to be destroyed, why come back? Hey wait, shouldn't be the van be mov…" The van suddenly slammed into the side of the hill on the other side of the road as it levitated in the air. Then it began to raise into the air as a young girl with black hair with a tint of green, jade eyes, and dressed in a green vest and skirt held her hand up in the air. She then pointed down at the ground and the van slammed down in the ground crushing it. Greg crawled out of the van, his leg broken again.

He grunted in pain as he tried to stand. "Man! what is with these gems and trying to break limbs!"

He looked up to see the girl walk towards him.

"So you're the other half of Michaels genetic template my name is Jade," she said in a calm and monotone voice.

"Michael? Genetic…" Greg began but Jade flicked her wrist and muttered something. Greg's right arm bent backwards in an awkward angle as if an invisible hand had pulled it back. It made a sickening snap as Greg screamed in pain as Jade looked at him with blank expression.

"We have business to discuss," She stated.

It wasn't long until the gems had reached the Lighthouse. The building was old and the bulb had burned out. The smell of sea salt filled the air as the gems knocked on the door. Ronaldo peeked his head out slightly to see who it was.

"Yo!" Amethyst said waving her hand.

Ronaldo immediately slammed the door on them. As Ronaldo ran back into the Lighthouse Garnet punched the door. The Gems walked into the Lighthouse as Ronaldo cowered in a corner.

"Ronaldo we need your help." Garnet stated.

"Stay away from me! I knew I shouldn't have begged you to stay now looks what's happen! My home, My Dad's shop, It all gone!" Ronaldo shouted in anger.

"Ronaldo Please I know your scared, but if we need your help. The person who attacked us might have been from the government or some secret society." Garnet pleaded.

Ronaldo's eyes gleamed with interest.

"Are you saying this attack was part of a conspiracy theory?" Ronaldo asked with a hint of joy in his tone.

Garnet nodded her head with a smile.

Instantly Ronaldo sprang into action and went on his computer. Pearl face palmed herself and pinched her brow.

"Guys home got destroyed and he's out of work, give him a conspiracy theory and its best day ever for him." Pearl muttered to herself.

"Quit being so salty Pearl, at least the guys helping us." Amethyst said.

Ronaldo opened up a strange site that called Theory Heaven on his computer.

"Alright, what do you guys need to know?" he said fingers ready

"We're looking for information on a government project called Protocol 4." Connie said.

Ronaldo typed it in. Suddenly a page came up and had an article on Protocol 4.

"Let's try this one." Ronaldo said eagerly.

He clicked on the link and opened up the article. Everyone gasped in shock and surprised.

"Oh my god!" Connie whispered. The picture showed a boy in a large glass tube floating in a vat of purple liquid.

"He looks exactly like…"

"Me!" Steven interrupted Pearl. He didn't know what to think. He stepped forward and touched the screen.

"I have a brother." Steven said.

Suddenly a green knife flew through the air and destroyed the computer. Ronaldo screamed and ran out of the Light house. Another knife flew out of the darkness and flew towards him, but Pearl blocked it with her spear. The knife then spun back at her and tried to stab her. She dodge each blow spinning like a ballerina. Then suddenly everyone was knocked down by an unseen force. A portal then opened up from above them and a girl in a green vest came through and floated above them.

"Greetings parasites, my name is Jade. I've come to make a deal." She said.

Pearl jumped at her, but then she stopped in midair. Jade tilted her in confusion.

"Please, I was made from an Emerald, the same gem used in Era 2 engine drives. I can warp space and control gravity. What hope do you have against me," Jade said to Pearl as if she was stating a fact. Then Pearl slammed into ground. The other gems ran over to her and helped her to her feet.

"I wish not to fight, but if you choose to, then you will leave me no choice." Jade said as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly a second portal opened up and Greg fell through it. Jade caught Greg by the foot and held him in midair. The a second portal opened up right under him. The wind blew furiously as it was swept into the portal like it was a black hole.

"Dad!" Steven yelled. The gems were about to move until began to loosen her grip.

"One more step and the human gets sucked into space." She said in a calm monotone voice.

"What is this about!? Homeworld? Rose Quartz?" Garnet yelled frustration.

"Mere ponds and minor details in the grand scheme of things. However my associates and I find ourselves in bit of predicament. Which is why we are asking for your cooperation." Jade said.

"No way! First your little buddy Amber tried to kill us, then you come along and ask for our help like it never happened!" Amethyst yelled in outrage.

Jade's eyes widened in surprise not expecting her name to come up in the conversation.

"That idiot girl! She wasn't supposed to be seen!" she muttered to herself trying to hide her frustration. She quickly regained her composer.

"Never the less what she did, if you don't cooperate the human dies. Choose, help us eliminate the Cluster or the human get sucked into space. I would decide quickly, even with my enhanced strength this human is quite heavy to be holding up with one arm." She began to loosen her grip.

"Did she just call me fat!?" Greg yelled, but suddenly grunted in pain as Jade broke one of his fingers.

"Wait stop! ... We'll do whatever you want. Just stop hurting people." Steven said defeated.

The Gems except Garnet and Connie looked at him stunned.

"Steven that this isn't your call to make. We…" Garnet put her hand on Pearls shoulder before she could finish.

"Have no other choice Pearl."

"But!"

"There's no other way. We're just going to have to help them. For Greg's sake." Garnet said glaring at Jade.

Pearl looked at her new rival in disgust as she banished her weapon.

"Fine, what do we need to do exactly," Pearl said bitterly which made Jade smirked slightly.


	6. Silica

Steven Universe

Rise of the Lucid Jewels

Chapter Five: Silica

Earth 2016

"Still don't know why Jean wanted you help me on this. What's the worse that can happen?" The blue haired boy with a guitar on his back said to his fellow jewel. He had a gray tank top and white jeans. He looked almost exactly like the boy from the donut shop. Amber sat on a crate twirling her spurs out of boredom.

"I just wanted to come! I haven't drained a gem in days and I'm starving!" Amber said loudly.

"Then why didn't you go with Jade and destroy the Cluster. Plenty of gem shards to drain, plus the fusion experiments. The only shard you needed to retrieve was her shard." Silica said confused.

"I mean, me and Jade never really saw eye to eye you know especially recently." Amber giggled nervously.

"Amber what did you do this time?" Silica said crossing his arms.

"Well I may have been a little too eager to fight the Crystal Germs." She said nonchalantly.

"What hell Amber! This is the third stealth mission you screwed up, do you know what will happen if Jean finds out!" Silica said in disbelief that his "sister" could be such an idiot.

"She did, I got yelled at for "how I could've made them suspicious of our operations." At least we got something out of it. Now that whole town hates them because of something I did. Oh the irony of it all is hilarious!" she said with smile and then started to laugh manically.

"Have you been draining Ruby shards lately? I think they might be having an effect on your almost not existent brain." Silica said with a raised eyebrow.

Amber stopped laughing and looked at Silica with a dull expression. "Least try to have a sense of humor Mr. Artsy boy." Silica rolled his eyes. "It wasn't even that funny." He said to himself

Suddenly an alarm began to ring. Silica smirked and Amber gasped in delight.

"Yay fun time!" she squealed jumping up and down like a child.

A portal opened up on the other side of the room and they ran through it.

Homeworld, Middle of Era 2

"Pearl, close the door." Yellow diamond said as she and Blue diamond entered the room that was bathed in a pink light. There were dozens of pink flowers that were floating around and pink pillars of Pink Diamond painted on them. A bubble lay in the center of the room containing a pink gem shard. Blue diamond turned away as tears rolled down her eyes not noticing the flash of light that had appeared behind her. Yellow sighed in frustration.

"It never gets easier coming here every solar cycle, it feels like you were just with us not too long ago. I'm sorry White couldn't be here, she's leading the charge against the creators." She said looking down. "Blue and I can only imagine what things could've been like before those traitors did what they did. You, us and White ruling over our empire that we built together, but I guess it was never meant to be. At least we will have justice for you soon then we can finally put this whole thing behind us. I love you, Pink." Yellow Diamond said bowing her head paying her respects to her sister. After she was done, she put her hand on Blue Diamonds shoulder.

"Come on Blue, we have to get back to our responsibilities." Yellow said to her sister. Blue looked at her tears still pouring down her face. She stood up depressingly.

"Oh Pink, if only we could bring you back," She cried

"We might have a way!" A voice behind them yelled

"Amber!" Another voice yelled.

Blue and Yellow spun around and saw a young human girl fly towards them. For Yellow everything happened in slow motion. Her pearl and Blue pearl screamed as the young girl punched Yellow right in the face, sending her flying through the wall and into the main hall of the Diamond Base. Every gem gasped as Yellow lay there stunned.

"Wow I thought you be tougher than that. You Diamonds really are over-rated pieces of rocks." Amber said as she landed on Yellows nose.

"Does the word "stealth" mean anything to you?" Silica grunted with annoyance.

"Put a sock in it Silica, least you get a chance to play Gypsy," Amber said shrugging her shoulders.

Silica looked at his guitar on his back.

"Well she isn't wrong." He thought to himself.

Suddenly Yellows Diamonds hand tried to grab Amber, but Amber disappeared in flash of light and reappeared by Yellows foot. Metal gauntlets appeared on Ambers hand as she grabbed her foot and began to swing Yellow Diamond around like a rag doll through the pillars on the sides. The gems scattered as their diamond was thrashed around leaving craters where Amber tossed her. Suddenly Amber couldn't move like she was frozen in time. She noticed a blue aura around her as Blue had her hand raised in front of her with scowl on her face.

"Hey what gives?" Amber said annoyed.

Blue diamond walked over to Amber and helped Yellow up to her feet.

"If you thought you could ambushing a diamond and then mock our power, then you're a fool. We are the most powerful beings in the known universe." Blue stated with menacing look

"Most powerful gems, trust me there are way more powerful beings than you two" Amber snorted in amusement, correcting the diamond

"Enough, even though I should vaporize you, I'll grant some last words if out of respect of your strength." Yellow said seriously regaining her confidence quickly.

"And here I thought kicking your asses was going to be child's play. Guess you really can't judge a book by its cover" Amber said shrugging her shoulders with a sheepish look on her face. She turned to her comrade. Hey Silica you ready!" Amber yelled grinning.

"Amber I don't know how you get us in these situation, but your right it's time to rock and roll!" Silica yelled. He pulled out his guitar and stroked each string as hard as he could at once. A huge sound wave erupted from the guitar making all the gems in room even Blue and Yellow diamond to shriek in pain covering their ears as their forms began to contort. Gems like Quartz and Agates poofed around them poofed while the smaller gems shattered into pieces. The blue aura surrounding Amber disappeared and she pointed her index finger at Yellow diamond with her thumb pointing up.

"Bang!" she yelled as her thumb came down. Instantly an explosion engulfed Yellow sending her flying into the ceiling leaving an imprint of her large form.

"Yellow!" Blue yelled in a panic until a bright blue streak ran right beneath her taking out her feet. She looked to see the streak begin to circle her. Then the wind began to pick up as Blue was lifted off the ground and she began to spin. Blue tried to kick the ground where Silica was circling her, but the blue haired jewel was too fast for the diamond and he kept dodging her futile attempts to kick him. Silica began to notice that she was going use her powers so he jumped into the air and kicked Blue Diamond in the back of the head sending her flying forward. As that happened Yellow fell back down to the ground and hit into Blue sending them both rolling forward and into the wall. Silica then the grabbed the pink gem shard and stood by Amber who was sticking her tongue out at the two diamonds.

"Love to stay and fight some more ladies, but we lil missy here back home"

Blue looked up to see her sister shard in the hands of this abomination.

"Give her back you monster!" Blue yelled at them

"Don't worry, we'll take good care her shard for you. Earths gonna be thrilled to have part of its diamond back." Silica said to them. Yellow Diamond tried to stand up, but an explosion from behind knocked her down. Amber smiled and put her index finger to her mouth and blew on it.

"You're from earth? Guess you don't have long to live then. The planet is…"

"Going to be ripped apart by the cluster. ya ya took care of that already." Amber cut off Yellow Diamond. Both diamonds looked at them stunned as both jewels grinned at them smugly.

"Anyways we gotta bounce, nice fighting you," Amber said as Silica grabbed her and ran through the portal they came from. Blue Diamond ran to the portal trying to reach them but it disappeared. She screamed in grief and began to cry. Yellow Diamond got up weakly trying to fight the pain. She put her hand on Blue's shoulder. Blue looked up as their gems came out from their hiding spaces. All of them looking their diamonds in fear of this new enemy.

"Yellow what are we going to do?" Blue asked in tears.

Yellow looked towards Earths star system her fist clenched.

"We're going to Earth, we're going to get her back.


	7. The Mole

Steven Universe

Rise of the Lucid Jewels

Chapter 6: The Mole

The Gems reluctantly showed Jade the drill once they finally got back to the barn. She looked at the contraption unimpressed by the design.

"How exactly were you planning on stopping the Cluster?" Jade asked in her usual monotone only raising her eyebrow slightly.

"With the drill obviously, my design for the drill is perfect for penetrating the outer layer of the shell which makes destroying the core easy as…"

"The design is flawed," Jade interrupted Peridots boasting causing the small green gems eye to twitch.

"What?" Peridot asked gritting her teeth.

"The design is completely flawed. The drill is made of iron instead of titanium and the smaller drills should be spraying acidic liquids in order to create weak points in the outer shell in order to enter the softer inner…" Peridot lunged at Jade in an attempt to bite her, she stopped in midair thrashing her arms in legs like maniac. Jade just looked at Peridot with a dull expression and only tilted her head

"I do not understand the reason for your assault," Jade said.

"You clod! Muddy clod! Dirty filthy overcooked clod! Clod! Clod! CLOD!" Peridot yelled in anger. Garnet went over to Peridot and picked her up. She patted her on the head as she continued to yell new ways to call Jade a "clod."

Jade went over to Steven who was currently fetching tools from the bar. Her face softened a bit as she looked at him. He looked exactly like Michael only shorter and was bit wider than him. Steven noticed her looking at him and scowled at her.

"What do you want?" he asked with of hatred in his voice.

"You look just like him."

"Like who,"

"Like Michael,"

Steven looked at Jade in confusion until he remembered the picture of the small child floating in a tube of purple liquid.

"You mean Project Grey Horse, my brother?"

Jade eyes widen a little.

"You know more than I thought." She said taking a step closer. Steven looked at her and scowled

"Why are you talking to me anyway? You know you're not exactly welcomed around here."

"I came to talk to a fellow jewel."

Steven stood up and looked at her directly in the eye.

"I am not whatever it is you think I am!"

Jade flinched slightly at the words, but quickly regained herself

"You can't deny what you are Steven. You're one of us whether you like it or not." She said

"I'm a crystal gem!" he yelled at her

Jade scoffed at the childish argument.

"Your mother was crystal gem, but she gave her life because she understood the power a jewel can have."

Steven turned away from her to leave the room. Jade sighed and put her hand on Stevens shoulder as to stop him

"Look, you may despise me, but you can't deny that you have questions. Don't you want to know what you are and what you're capable of?" Jade asked. Steven turned to her still holding a scowl. Jade reached down into a bag and pulled out a fusion experiment gem. Jade grabbed Stevens arm and placed it into his hand. Steven tried to resist, but Jade's grip held firm.

"Relax, I want you to trust me this one time. I want you to feel the presence in this fusion gem." Jade said. Steven still held the gem in his hand and looked at it. He felt something, cries for help and endless sadness. He looked up at Jade in confusion.

"What is this?" he asked not knowing what to make of it.

"Our kind has the ability to sense the presence of gems whether they be a regular, in shards, or corrupted. Since our forms are organic, we can take the essence of the gems and absorb it into our own. Once we absorbed the essence, we gain the abilities of that gem." Jade stated. Steven looked in shock and anger.

"You're killing these gems!"

"You hear them don't you. They are begging for help, they are asking to be a release." Jade let go of Steven hand while he still held the fusion. "Grant them their wish." She finished

Steven looked at the gem fusion. He felt their pain, their suffering of what they have become. Then as if by instinct, he brought the essence of it into his gem. He smelled rose petals in the air as his gem glowed. The essence faded away, and the gem broke apart, its color and brightness gone. He looked at the dull remains of the fusion experiment and back up at Jade. She kept the same look on her face as always did.

"You may not like what you have done, but now you at least know what you're capable of. Besides you did them a favor" She stated.

Steven still held his scowl towards her. He walked away from her and out of the room until he was in the attic. He began to cry a little for what he done to that gem mutant. Then suddenly his gem began to glow slightly and he stopped crying. He looked in a dusty old mirror and pulled up his shirt to look at his mother's gem.

"I don't know why you made me or help create my brother, but I will not be like them. I may have the same abilities as them, but the way I use these abilities is my own. I'm not going to sit on sidelines any longer." He said with a new fiery confidence in himself. He walked out the doorway not noticing Garnet who watched him leave the room, a worried look on her face.

The Crystal Gems and Jade gathered outside by the drill and set the coordinates to precise depth that the cluster was buried in the earth. Jade looked at the machine with a still emotionless face. There was a slight vibration in her vest pocket and something buzzed violently. She reached down and grabbed a sleek black phone so thin it looked like paper. She put the phone to hear and awaited for a response

"Jade, the new jewel will be joining you and our new…collaborators. We now know the mind transfer works. Retrieve Pink Diamonds shard from the center of the cluster and leave the rebels down to deal with the other experiments," Jean ordered her communications officer on the other end of the line.

"Understood," Jade said as she turned to the Crystal gems. She opened a portal beside her.

"My associates have requested another agent to be sent with us on this mission,"

A girl in a white dress stepped through the green abyss, her hair black as night with a deep blue streak that ran through bangs. She wore blueish heels that sounded like they were made of a hard steel like substance. She walked with a confident skip to her step, her eyes blazing an icy blue. Steven knew it was another Jewel like him. She had a shiny turquoise colored gem on her nose in the shape of a rain drop. He clenched his fist at the site of the new comer, he looked at Garnet. Even she looked like she was ready to pounce on the two jewels.

"This is Turquoise, she will help accelerate the progress of the drill. Shall we begin?" Jade asked.

"Not until you release my dad." Steven said through gritted teeth.

Jade snapped her fingers and a portal appeared above them and Greg fell to the ground. Steven and the Gems went to see if he was ok.

"Dad!" Steven yelled.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Greg grunted.

Connie checked Greg's limb to see if he was hurt.

"His legs broken and his whole arm was ripped out of the socket. I'll stay behind and take him to my mom's hospital. "Connie said.

"I'll go with you, besides kind of wanted to try this," Amethyst said.

Suddenly her form began to change, transforming into a sleek sports car, her face on the hood. Jade tilted her head at Amethyst new from in curiosity.

"Interesting, this Amethyst seems to be very masterful of her ability to transform." Jade said in monotony.

Steven looked at Turquoise and noticed something strange. She seemed to scowl at Jade, but just for a second. He recognized the look too, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint from when though. Amethyst sped off with Connie in the passenger seat and Greg resting in the back. The rest of the gems turned to the drill and began to pile in. Steven sat on Peals lap as Garnet stood behind Peridot as she shut the glass door in front of them. Jade turned to Turquoise and nodded. Turquoise lifted her hand in front of her. Water began to appear out of thin air and formed a sphere in the air. She then willed the water to surround the cockpit leaving the drill exposed.

"Does, something about this seem… familiar?" Pearl asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Her powers are like Lapis Lazuli, but she's fused with Jasper at the bottom of the ocean." Steven stated.

Then out on the glass window words made of water appeared in front of them. They spelled out the words "Start the drill."

They seemed confused at first, but figured out is was Turquoise communicating to them through the water. Peridot flipped the switch and the drill turned on. The water then began to push the drill down at a break neck pace. Luckily the drill was built to withstand the G's of the force. The water then began to spell out something different.

"Jasper is dead. They killed her." It spelled out.

Everyone in cockpit gasped.

"You monsters! Where's Lapis" Garnet yelled at the water.

Suddenly the water began to create new words rapidly

"I didn't do it. The only reason I'm alive right now is because they wanted me for some reason," The words spelled out.

Everyone looked at the words in confusion.

"Why would they threaten you? Your one of them aren't you." Peridot asked.

Steven then gasped in utter shock.

"Lapis!"

Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor shocked

"Lapis what did they do you?" Garnet asked in disbelief.

The water began to spread out to the whole cockpit

"I'm trying to find that out myself, but there no time for that. Listen they are after something that's hidden in the cluster. After we retrieve it were supposed to leave the rest of you down to fight off the other gem mutants with no way back to the surface. I'm giving you my teleportation device to get out of there. I don't trust what these people are up too, but I'll try to keep this ruse up as long as I can. I have to go now, Jade is wondering why I am being so quite." Pearl read out loud. "Like she's much of a talker anyway" Pearl snorted.

"Guys you know what this means? We have a mole in their group. We can figure out what their planning." Steven said excited.

"Or it could be a trap and Lapis has turned on us." Peridot countered

"Either way, we need to be careful. This group of people wants something in the cluster and whatever it is it benefits them." Garnet stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. Just then the drill stopped and everyone looked down. The cluster was directly below them and white hands began to form from it.


	8. Michael

Steven Universe

Rise of the Lucid Jewels

Chapter 7: Michael

Somewhere in facet 2

Spaceships zoomed by each other as they fired their weapons on other ships. On one side of the war zone was a giant white metal head with spiked hair. The two eyes on it acted as windows as the diamond shaped object on its head acted as the cockpit of the strangely shaped ship. In the cockpit there were dozens of Nephrites manning the controls. In the center was a large throne where White Diamond sat legs crossed and her Pearl standing at her feet.

"My diamond. The creator's fleet is retreating to asteroid cluster." She informed her diamond

"Advance our forces, I will not allow them to escape again!" White Diamond said her fist clenched and brow furrowed.

Her pearl nodded and turned to the Agate walking through the aisles of the command center.

"You heard her, full speed ahead!" The Agate yelled to the White Nephrites operating at the ships command consoles.

Meanwhile on the creator's ship, they desperately tried to start the warp drive they had.

"Damn it what's taking so long!?" The captain yelled at his crew.

"The gems shot out one of our main thrusters, we can't get power to the warp drive!" One crew member yelled back. The Captain pounded his chair in frustration, the gems had hunted down the last of their race. Half of them were either transformed into gems by using their materials or killed in the war.

"Hope for a miracle boys, it looks like we reached the end of the line." The Captain sighed in acceptance.

Suddenly a loud boom was heard and a black portal opened up behind them. A human stepped out of the portal, with spikey blonde hair and a permanent glare on his face. He was clad in black with a blue shirt underneath his jacket. A metallic black sword was in his hand.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" One of the crew members yelled to the Captain as he and the others raised their weapons at him. Michael snorted at them in annoyance.

"Go ahead, I really don't care if you waste your only life line for survival. I just need your ships weaponry." He stated.

The crew began to laugh hysterically at him with one beginning to fall on the floor laughing.

"Like you could possibly help us you little runt," On crew member mocked him. Michael's eyes flashed wildly and swung his so fast that didn't look like he moved at all. The laughing crew member froze in place still pointing at Michael. All the member of the ship looked him in confusion.

"Hey, are you.." one crew member began as he fell back in shock and horror as the frozen crew member fell to pieces in front of their eyes. Michael stayed silent glaring at them as he banished his sword

"Ok! Ok! What do you want!?" The Captain cowered as most of his soldiers lowered their weapons and hid.

Michael didn't answer he went to the ships controls and targeted the cannon at the giant white ship shaped like a head with spiked hair. The Captain looked at him in confusion as Michael grabbed one of the rebreathers from the ship. He placed it around his mouth and nose, it looked he had a giant cone on his face, but he didn't seem too concern with looking ridiculous, he was more concern about his mission, whatever that may be.

Michael then went back to the control panel and entered in a timer for the main cannon to fire. The gem on his left hand then began to glow a sickening black color with a tint of dark red. The hilt of his blade came out and he grabbed it with his opposite hand. He concentrated on a particular haul of the ship. He then slashed at the haul of the ship in making an X shaped mark in the hard metallic material. He summoned another sword and jumped into the air spinning. He landed on the ground with both feet and held the two swords to the side of him. Then the wall behind him shattered into pieces. Everyone on the ship was either holding onto something or was flying off in the endless void of space. Michael on the other hand had landed on the edge of the opening and had stabbed his swords through the haul. The Captain of the ship looked in utter shock and anger as he held onto the center command module.

"You said you were giving us a lifeline!" he yelled at Michael while trying to hold on to dear life.

"And I also said I didn't care if you wasted it!" Michael retorted coldly.

Then as quickly as it began, the wind stopped and everything was still. The Captain then grabbed his throat with his free hand and began to try to gasp for air. Michael looked over at the rebreathers and saw there was still one left. A sword appeared floating above Michaels head and torpedoed towards the rebreather, destroying it on impact. Michael then started to climb to the outside of the ship. The Captain eyes then exploded as his body began to dry up and freeze. His corpse floated there as it slowly drifted into space. Michel watched the site in a minor agitation. "He didn't deserve to die," a sad female voice in his head rang.

"His kind were slavers and plunderers. " He said out loud despite there was no one living in site. He continued to climb up the ship and then finally arrived at the cannon. He looked at his watch and knew the cannon would fire soon. He swung himself down in the barrel and went down into the chamber.

When he reached the firing chamber and tucked his feet into his chest and rolled into a ball. He began to spin violently as dark red energy surrounded him. Meanwhile the screen on the command module in the creator ship was nearing the end of the countdown.

"5….4….3…2…1" the cannon fired Michael at the White Diamonds ship.

White diamond tipped her head in confusion as the haul of the ship burst open unexpectedly.

"Pearl why did the haul of that ship just suddenly explode?" she asked her voice now with hint of agitation. Pearl eyes widened in fear as she frantically tried to find an explanation for the sudden development.

"I…I…I don't know my diamond. It doesn't make any sense. Their culture would never allow them to kill themselves. It's suppose be the greatest of taboos. " She stammered.

White Diamond pinched her brow in annoyance, but would think about what Yellow would do in this situation. She sighed relaxed herself.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter, set a course for the warp gate to resupply. It's only a matter of time before…"

Suddenly the whole ship was sent backwards a couple hundred feet. Everyone on the main deck fell to the ground from the force of the impacted.

"What in the stars was that!?" White Diamond yelled at her servants.

The White Nephrite to her right quickly looked at the screen.

"Haul breach on the lower level, whatever hit us came close to hitting the engine my diamond!" The Nephrite examined in amazement.

"How close?" White Diamond demanded.

The Nephrite gulped in fear, her eye wide in fear.

"Inches!" she said in fear.

White diamonds eyes widened in shock, she turned to the Agate.

"Seal the breach! Send all the Topaz's to the engine room to remove the projectile before something happens to the drive!" White Diamond said in a panic.

"Yes my diamond!" The Agate saluted and she quickly got on the intercom.

"Breach down in sector 5! All Topaz soldiers get to the engine and remove the projectile! Move Move Move!" The Agate yelled over the intercom as the hulking White Topaz soldiers ran down the hall. They were just as big as quartz if not bigger, with square head and ginormous muscles. They stopped at the edge of the turn where the haul breach was. An era one Peridot who was with them manipulated the metal debris to seal it. They continued in silence, like robots as they charged down the hallways.

Meanwhile Michael stood up and brushed himself off. "Got to hand it to that Jasper she was strong… for a gem anyway," he said to himself thinking of the Jasper he absorbed down at the bottom of Earths Ocean. He looked around the room to see where he was at. The room was perfectly white with green gems embedded into an alien contraptions, probably parts of the engine. He looked at his gem on his left hand. A projection to the schematics of White Diamonds ship appeared showing location of the shard he needed to collect. Suddenly he heard the door open behind him. He looked over his shoulders to see the blocky Topaz soldiers entering the room.

"What's a human doing here!?" One of Topaz yelled in shock and confusion

Michael grunted at the gems stupidity, as he summoned his sword.

"What the…." Was all the first Topaz could say as Michael sliced the Topaz in half. Her formed evaporated in a puff of smoke and her gem shattering into shards.

The rest of the Topaz soldiers backed away in fear as Michael stepped towards them, his sword scraping off the metal floor making it spark.

"Who... Wha... What are you?" A Topaz stammered as Michael continued to walk towards them.

"You will soon find out." Michael responded as he raised his hand straight in the air.

Swords began to appear in the air filling the upper part of the room. Then Michael swung his arm down and the swords began to fly towards the Topaz soldiers with lightning speed. They ran into the hallway and took cover in the hallway. Unfortunately for some of them the swords pierced through them killing them. Michael began to float in the air as he tucked his feet in and began to spin dash into the air. He bolted through the air and out into the hallway. His dark red spin form made a sharp right turn and into a couple Topaz soldier sending them flying through the hallway and through the haul of the ship. After hitting the Topaz, he threw his sword into another Topaz, slicing through the gem where her eye would be and impaling another through the back. He landed on the floor of the hallway and summoned another sword into his free hand. A Topaz soldier charged at him slicing at him with her battle axe. Michael simply lifted his sword and blocked the strike, destroying the weapon. The Topaz gawked at the sight until Michael slashed threw her like butter. While his back was turned another Topaz summoned her slingshot. She swung it around at lightning speeds over her head and slung an energy ball at him. The ball explosion of blue and white flames once it hit the back of Michael's head. Once the smoked cleared Michael stood unfazed only to a bit rub the back of his head like he got stung by a bee. He turned to look at the terrified Topaz looking at him in disbelief.

"Interesting." He stated as a black bubble surrounded the Topaz with the slingshot.

The bubble floated in the air while some of the Topaz's jumped on top of it, the rest were either reforming, ran or dead. Michael reached towards the bubble and it sped towards him inches away from his hand. He then reached through the bubble and placed his hand over the gem above her chest. Her color began to drain from her as she turned from a pure white to a dull gray. Then her form was sucked into Michaels gem while Topaz's remains crumbled to dust. All the other Topaz's looked on in silence of what they just saw, their mouths hanging open as their fellow gem was absorbed into the humanlike monster. They all bolted away from Michael as he scowled at them. He snorted at their cowardice, but let them escape for the sake of completing the mission. Besides it would be a waste of energy to finish them off from his perspective.

He looked at his gem and manifested the schematics of White Diamonds ship. The gem shard he was looking for had seemed to be just down the hallway, right below White Diamonds quarters. He then summoned a black slingshot. He then began swing it around above his head as blackish red energy began charge around it. He slung the energy at the other end of the hallway which blew apart the door. He walked towards the room sword in hand ready to slash at any gem that would try to ambush him. As the smoked cleared he looked in the pink room with murals of Pink Diamond, reaching towards her one and only colony. In the center of the room a shrine with four crystals circling it. In the middle was a pedestal where the shard should have been, however it seemed to have moved. Michael glared at the sight, more annoyed that the shard was gone.

"Shit!" he yelled out loud in frustration. He walked out of the room and looked through the memories of the White Topaz he had drained. He saw nothing that would help him with knowing where it would be. He turned to the hallway and saw the shattered Topaz shards on the floor that he had killed. He then closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He sent his mind into the astral plane looking through the memories stored in the shard. He came across a shard that interested in particular when he saw a memory of White Diamond walking out of the shrine holding something. He then knew exactly where the shard was, in her chair. She must keep it as a means to feel closer to her youngest sister. He brought up the schematics for the ship again and looked for the main deck where White Diamond would be. He saw it was several floors above him and about three clicks to the right. He then looked above him. He then slashed at the ceiling with his sword.

Meanwhile the remaining survivors of the attack came running onto the main deck. The Agate looked at them, ready to tear their heads off. "Can someone please explain to me what's going on down there and where the rest of you are! " She yelled her whip in hand. The Topaz in the front looked up at her, her eyes still wide with terror.

"Whatever it is, it's not a projectile," she stammered.

"Then what was it?" The Agate ordered.

"A human, with a gem." She said terrified.

White Diamonds eyes grew wide, which quickly turned into a serious look.

"You really expect to believe that a human attacked you! You incompetent…."

"No!" White Diamond stopped her before she could punish the Topaz with her whip.

"But?" The Agate interjected in confusion, but White Diamond merely raised her hand to silence her.

"A few hours ago, Homeworld was infiltrated and two humans with gems had assaulted Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond." White Diamond said in a serious and grim tone. Every gem on the ship fell silent in shock and in disbelief.

"It seems there are more than just the two that attacked my sisters, I want everybody to be ready for battle." White Diamond said as she stood from her throne as white flames began surround her arms.

"My Diamond, shouldn't you be getting to the escape pod?" White Pearl asked summoning a rapier.

"These creatures challenging the diamonds and whether I like to admit or not, they are more of a match for us. However, if it's a fight they want, it's a fight I'm happy to give them. " White Diamond stated clenching her fist. Suddenly the whole ship began to shake again. Screams could be heard as the Milky Quartz soldiers from outside screamed in pain. There was a long silence, the gems waited in anticipation, weapons ready, but with a nervous look in their eyes. Even White Diamond was a bit nervous at this point, slighting shifting her weight in anticipation. Suddenly the door exploded and a dark red blur rushed towards her. She quickly ducked out of the way as the Michael hit into a Nephrite aiming a gem weapon at him. He landed on the floor and stabbed the floor. Dark reddish spikes erupted from the ground around him either sending any gem around him flying into the ceiling or impaling them and shattering their gems.

"Where's the shard White?" Michael demanded as he turned to her picking up his sword. She responded by throwing a fire ball as hot as a star at him. He slashed threw the projectile slicing it in two sending the two halves spiraling toward a nephrite and a topaz soldier.

"You're in no position to make demands you filthy organic." She retorted back at the creature. Michael glared at her as they began to circle each other like wolves.

"I presume you're affiliated with the two others that assaulted my sisters back on Homeworld." White said beginning to summon another fireball in her hand.

"We are known as jewels, a term given to us by my mother Rose Quartz" Michael responded back.

White Diamond scowled at the creature in disgust and hate. Now it made sense, the same Rose Quartz that had shattered Pink Diamond had created these creature to fight against Homeworld.

"You are brave to state that you have a relation to Rose Quartz considering the circumstances. However, I'm not surprised that the leader of the earth rebellion was involved in this. I don't know why you want my sister's shard, but I can assure you that you will not leave here alive." White threatened.

"You are lucky that my superiors ordered me not to follow in my mother's footsteps. However…" Suddenly a larger sword fell towards White Diamond. Luckily she jumped out of the way just before the sword was about to impale her.

"They never said to leave you unharmed." Michael finished. He then summoned a barrage of swords that flew towards White Diamond. She conjured a wall of white fire that defended against the barrage. Then a black portal opened from beside her and Michael in his spin dash form sped through and hit her on side of her head. She flew to the other side of the room and hit the wall leaving an imprint of herself. She saw Michael floating above her and grabbed a piece of metal by her. She melted the metal and threw it towards Michael. Michaels eyes widen a bit in surprise and slashed threw the metal with ease, but White Diamond grabbed him and threw him at the ground. Michael skipped on the ground leaving a dent on the floor, but he stabbed the ground his sword cutting through the floor as he slowed down. Dark Red spikes once again erupted from the floor and toward White Diamond. She raised her hands and blocked the oncoming strike, skidding back a few meters. Michael rushed forward and jumped into the air swinging at her face.

White Pearl met him with her rapier blocking the strike. "Pearl get out of the way!" White diamond yelled at her.

"But" she began not noticing Michael's sword beginning glow a dark red color and the tip of his sword bent over White Pearls rapier and hit White Diamond in the face sending her falling to the ground. White Pearl turned to her Diamond in shock until she was kicked in the back of the head by Michael sending plowing down into White Diamonds stomach. Michael then willed his descent to rocket down on both White Diamond and her pearl. He landed on the Pearl which caused her form to poof while White Diamond gawked in pain as the wind was knocked out her. Michael grabbed White Pearls gem and bubbled it sending it to base. He then looked at her throne and felt an essence in one of its compartments. He recognized it as the essence of the shard he was looking for. He jumped over to the throne and tore open the compartment pulling out the pink shard. White diamond looked up and saw Michael holding the shard in his free hand. He bubbled it and send it away. White diamond screamed in rage as she shot walls of fire at Michael who stood there with a blank stare. In one graceful swing of his sword, Michael extinguished the flames as they were blown out. Then Michael held his sword straight out in front of him. A dark red aura began to surround him and pieces of debris began to float in the air. White Diamonds eyes were wide in shock at the power of this freak. She then let loose a torrent of pure white flames at him again, screaming in anger and frustration. Then a dark red beam shot from the tip of the sword engulfing the whole room. White diamond was send flying through several rooms until the hit the inner haul of the ship. She fell down to the ground, knocked out. Michael then slashed at the air to the side of him and opened a portal. He stepped through the portal with the shard looking back at the unconscious diamond. When she came to she saw the whole ship in ruin. Only a few dozen of the crew had survived the attack. She stood up and limped over to her throne, still trying to regain her standing. She grabbed the communication device from her throne and turned the dial to Yellow Diamonds channel. The device expanded and a picture of Yellow Pearl appeared.

"This is the Yellow Diamond communication... Oh White Diamond! My apologize what may I"

"We've been attacked again! I'm holding an emergency meeting with the others in the war room!" White Diamond cut Yellow Pearl off. Yellow Peal wasted no time and she disappeared from view. A few hours later the whole gem fleet was at White diamond ships, making repairs and caring for the injured diamond. Once she was better she went over to the portable warp gate and stood on it. Her eyes still filled with fury. She warped to the diamond throne rooms and was met by her two sisters.

"White!" they both yelled.

"Are you all right? What happened?" Blue asked frantically.

White said nothing and gave a reassuring look that she was fine.

"Who's behind this, why of all times does this happen now!?" Yellow asked in frustration

"I don't why, but I know exactly who's behind this. The freak said it himself." White answered.

Yellow and Blue both looked at her in shock, but in anticipation.

"Who?" Blue asked finally

"The pink haired bitch responsible for all the chaos. Rose Quartz" White said venomously


End file.
